Même les Maraudeurs ont des secrets!
by Kyra Black
Summary: Où l'on découvre que les célèbres Maraudeurs ne sont pas fils uniques comme l'on pensait … Le récit d'un secret bien gardé… By Laumie


Résumé : Où l'on découvre que les célèbres Maraudeurs ne sont pas fils uniques comme l'on pensait … Le récit d'un secret bien gardé… By Laumie

**Titre : Même les maraudeurs ont des Secrets !**

**Auteur : Kyra Black**

**Correctrice : Laumie**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K.R. sauf certains noms et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic.**

Prologue 

Le long de leurs sept années à Poudlard, les quatre Maraudeurs s'étaient abstenus de déclarer la naissance de leur sœur. Oh bien sur ils les aimaient mais pas plus, ils étaient bien plus occupés de parler de Quidditch ou de leur farce du jour entre eux quatre. De plus, pour le peu qu'ils les voyaient !

Mais après leurs sept années d'étude, c'était à leurs sœurs d'entrer à Poudlard. Elles ressemblaient à leurs frères aînés évidemment !

La sœur de James, Sarah Potter avait les cheveux en bataille et bruns, à croire que c'était de famille ! Ses yeux en noisettes avec une mèche épaisse sur le côté qui venait recouvrir de temps à autre son œil gauche. Court derrière en revenant en dégradé vers le devant, de plus en plus long. Sarah était d'une couleur de peau basanée et aux formes fines et élégantes.

Tout comme son frère, elle répliquait et avait souvent le dernier mot. Suivre le règlement n'était pas trop son fort non plus.

Passons à la sœur de Sirius. Elle…aaah Sofia … De long cheveux noir comme l'encre et aux fines mèches plus foncées retombant en cascade sur ses épaules le plus souvent dénudées. Sofia avait des yeux d'un bleu océan sans fond, on pouvait même s'y perdre. Sa taille était fine et gracieuse.

C'était elle la plus grande des trois et la plus séductrice aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas les limites non plus et faisait ce qui lui plaisait.

La suivante est la petite Lycanne du nom de Ambre Lupin. Aussi blanche et maigre que Remus mais elle, elle avait trouvé un pot de crème lui permettant de faire disparaître ses cernes ! (NDA : AHAHA Ambre est plus intelligente que Rem's :p ; Ndc : Les filles sont plus malignes que les gars, c'est connu :P) Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur proche du blanc et ondulé. Son nom correspondait parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. Ambré comme ceux de Remus. C'était plutôt une conseillère dans des cas difficile et elle restait toujours calme.

La ressemblance entre Laïla et Peter était moins voyante que ceux des autres maraudeurs avec leur sœur. Laïla était mince, bon avec une rondeur par ci par là mais plutôt mignonne. Des yeux en amande et des cheveux châtain clair avec une coupe banale.

Elles ne s'étaient jamais vues sauf peut-être une fois ou deux à l'occasion d'un anniversaire mais ne s'en souvenaient plus.

Maintenant elles avaient 11 ans et se trouvaient séparément sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ avec leurs parents respectifs.

On pouvait nettement voir Madame Black enfin on l'entendait de loin discuter avec sa fille…

« BONNE RENTREE MA FILLE ! FAIS HONNEUR À TA FAMILLE ! »

Elle lui fit deux petites tapes soit disant amicale sur sa tête. Sa fille faisait semblant d'ignorer sa mère mais tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ ? »

Cette seule phrase suffit pour que les regards cessent et que les conversations reprennent.

Après un joyeux au revoir, Sofia partit en direction du train en compagnie de ses nombreux bagages.

Tandis que Sofia était déjà partie en pleine recherche d'un compartiment, Ambre faisait ses au revoir à sa famille.

« Bon eh bien, aux vacances de Noël alors. N'oublie pas, vigi… »

« Vigilance constante ! Je sais, je sais, Papa. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

La joyeuse petite famille s'enlaça pour la dernière fois avant Noël. Au final, Ambre put se libérer et regagner le train avec ses bagages.

« N'OUBLIE PAS DE NOUS ECRIRE ! »

Mr Lupin avait mis ses mains de façon à faire un mégaphone et de demander cette faveur à sa fille Ambre.

« Chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, elle nous préviendra en cas de problème. »

La famille suivante était les Potter. Sarah avait fait court, elle n'aimait pas les au revoir et était pressée d'aller à Poudlard ainsi que Laïla qui voulait que ce soit le plus court possible, ne supportant pas que ses parents leur répètent le règlement cinq fois de suite avant qu'elles ne partent.

Un bref salut par la fenêtre et voilà qu'ils partaient tous vers Poudlard. Les quatre filles furent obligées de s'asseoir dans le même compartiment, les autres étant déjà occupé.

« Bonjour ! » Fit Ambre en sortant de la tête de son livre pour apercevoir une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair.

« Bonjour… Désolée mais il n'y a plus de compartiment vide alors… »

« Ah je comprend. »

Ambre aida Laïla à ranger ses bagages et puis recommença sa lecture.

« Heum… Tu lis quoi ? »

Ambre posa le regard par dessus son livre, voyant l'embarras de la jeune fille.

« L'histoire du Poudlard, tu connais ? »

« Non mais je ne suis pas … »

Elles furent coupé par l'arriver de deux filles qui ouvrirent la porte en même temps, elles ne semblaient pas remarqué les jeunes filles déjà présente.

« Je l'ai vu en premier ! » Fut celle aux cheveux noir telle la couleur du pelage du corbeau.

« Même pas vrai ! Quand tu as remarqué que je l'avais vu, t'as couru pour me le prendre ! Laisse moi passer ! »

Sarah et Sofia se bagarraient déjà pour savoir qui passera la première et qui a vu le compartiment en premier.

« Il y a assez de place pour quatre vous savez ! » Fit Ambre en refermant son livre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Heu… Trop aimable… » Se fut Sofia qui passa la première, s'installant près de la fenêtre en regardant Sarah froidement tant dis que la jeune Potter s'installa sur la banquette en face, l'ignorant totalement.

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus lourd et Ambre supportait de moins en moins.

« Au faite, je m'appelle Ambre Lupin et vous ? »

« Moi Laïla Pettigrow… Enchantée Ambre. »

"Mpff ! Sofia Black…"

« Quel joli prénom… Mpff c'est ton premier ou deuxième prénom? » Commenta sarcastiquement Sarah, les bras croisés.

« Je…Te ! »

« OH calme ! Vous n'allez pas vous bouffer le nez tout le long du voyage quand même ! » Intervint la jeune Lupin.

« MMMh… Sarah Potter. Enchantée... »

"Moi pas...Ouch… » Sofia se massait le bras, elle avait reçut un coup de coude de la part de Ambre.

Le voyage se passa bien enfin si on appelle un voyage « bien » tant qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtre.

Une fois descendue, Sofia fit une remarque sur le château qu'on voyait de là où elles étaient. Tout le monde aurait dit « WOOOW ! » ou même « C'est joli ! » mais non, Sofia ne fait pas dans l'habituel.

« C'est ça Poudlard ? »

« Si c'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Tu crois que ce n'est pas réciproque ? »

« Et ça recommence… » Soupira Ambre en les voyant se chamailler encore une fois.

Finie le prologue alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ca vaut la peine que je continue ?

Bizzzz :p


End file.
